


The Benefits of Being Best Friends in a Band

by inlarryithrust



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlarryithrust/pseuds/inlarryithrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may be friends, but Louis doesn't seem to remember the 'benefits' part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Benefits of Being Best Friends in a Band

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what I'm doing. I hope this isn't bad. My first work on my own. Thanks for reading, if you do!

The words kept echoing in his head, seeming to be stuck in his fragile little mind. Harry had laughed it off, made everything uncomfortable and tense. It wasn't like they'd ever spoken about their er- relationship? No. It couldn't be classified as that. It was more of a sexual friendship, like a, a friends with benefits type of thing. Louis may have lost his mind somewhere when all of this was happening, though, because there wasn't any benefits anymore. Not for him, at least. 

A grimace on his face and his mouth open in shock, Louis watched as Harry doubled over in laughter, his eyes tearing up as he clutched his stomach, face beet red. He laid a hand on Louis' shoulder, momentarily stopping to catch his breath and calm down. When he looked back over at Louis, he had a grin on his face and he couldn't quite read Harry's expression, but something wasn't quite right with his eyes. Louis never got a chance to ask, though, because he was pulled back to the present by Harry's voice- the voice he thought he'd grown to love. Boy, how wrong was he. 

"Lou," Harry sighed, letting his hand fall from Louis' shoulder limply to his side, his mouth twisting down as if he were going to frown. "I don't- love you, like that. I mean, I like this little thing we have going on, but that's all it is, really. A casual fuck here and there. If I knew it meant so much to you I probably would have never tried in the first place." Louis looked away then, couldn't keep his eyes on the man he loved, or the person he thought he was. It was all too much, and Louis couldn't take it anymore. With Harry's gaze burning into his backside, Louis stalked to his room, locked the door, and didn't come out for three days. 

****************************************  
Things are tense around the flat now, he and Harry tiptoeing over each other and not talking, only wordlessly eating at the breakfast bar and maybe settling for a movie on the couch, never touching. Louis couldn't help but try and sneak glances Harry's way, misses his touch even if it meant nothing more to the curly haired lad. So, Louis moves and straddles Harry's lap before he could talk himself out of it, and ground down into Harry's lap, closing his eyes and the choked groaning sound Harry made as his fingers dug into the skin on Louis' hips. 

He lets Harry fuck him into the mattress, all rough and bruising and meaningless, oh so meaningless. He lets Harry come first and then he loses it, comes with a strangled cry of "Harry!' and collapses back on the bed, sweaty and panting and feeling more lonely than he had before they did this whole thing. He thinks Harry'll maybe settle for a cuddle, but he just pats Louis' leg and gets up awkwardly, sleeping in his own room. It wouldn't be the first time Louis cried himself to sleep at night. 

In the morning, nothing's changed, and he should be disappointed but he's not. He doesn't speak to Harry and Harry doesn't speak to him, so it's easier that way. Louis' in the kitchen in front of the wide open fridge when he feels gentle arms wrap around his waist and small kisses being pressed to his neck, and that just makes Louis angry, because who the _fuck_ does Harry think he is, playing with Louis' feelings like that? So Louis slams the fridge shut and breaks out of Harry's embrace, fuming as he grabbed his keys, phone and jacket and walked out the front door without as much as a glance at Harry. He was shaking with anger, hurt, confusion. He walks all the way to Liam's to clear his head, and Zayn and Niall are there, looks of concern on their faces. Louis doesn't talk much, just cries and lets his boys hold him, wonders why it's them instead of Harry, but grateful anyway. That just makes him cry more.

*****************************************  
Louis doesn't come home for a week, crashing at each of the other boys' houses and purposely avoiding Harry's calls, locking himself in a room whenever he came over to Zayn's, banging on the door and calling Louis' name loudly. Louis doesn't answer. It was weird, honestly, why Harry was suddenly way more interested in keeping this 'thing' they have going on, or had. He's not being Harry's fuck-toy anymore. He's a human being with feelings and if Harry's not going to respect that then he can go fuck himself, Louis thought, his voice bitter in his head. He sighed gratefully when the pounding subsided and he heard the slam of the front door, and he took that as his way to get out. 

Zayn gave him a strange look, but he never understood the two anyway, so he shook his head and went into his room. Louis thinks that his disapproval may hurt more than Harry's assholeness. Louis groaned and goes to sit on the couch, burying his face into his hands and rubbing up and down as if that would solve everything. It doesn't do anything in the end, and, frustrated, Louis lays down on the couch and closes his eyes. The last thing he feels is someone draping a blanket over him, Zayn, he thinks, and then he's out faster than a light. 

He woke up to something wet pressing against his forehead, and jerked backward into the couch in surprise, swearing under his breath when he realized it was Harry kneeling in front of him, pulling back from planting a wet kiss on Louis' forehead. "What the fuck are you doing here?" he asked, narrowing his eyes as he tried to get out of his sleepy state. He shouldn't have been as happy as he was when his tone made Harry flinch, but it was a small satisfaction for him. 

"I- I came to apologize, Lou. I didn't- know that this whole thing was as serious as it is. I think I'm in love with you," Harry breathed, his eyes burning into Louis', something like an angry happiness bubbled up inside of him. 

"Why, did you miss our frequent fucks? Think that if you just came here and told me you loved me then everything would be fine, right? That I'd forgive you and we'd live happily ever after? Do you even _understand_ how much you hurt me? Did you ever stop to think that under it all, I'm still your best friend and you're a complete asshole?" Louis seethed, now upright in a sitting position, hands clenching and unclenching as he watched the shock register on Harry's face. 

"Wh-what? I didn't come here and tell you that I _love_ you just so I could fuck you, Lou. I just miss you, way more than I've ever missed anyone before. It's been a living _hell_ these past few weeks, and I really, really understand how much I hurt you. I'll hate myself for it everyday," Harry said, looking down at the ground before looking back up at Louis and taking his hand, without much reluctance from Louis. "Look, Lou. I _know_ what i said hurt you, but I swear that I'll never do anything to hurt you ever again. Just come back home with me, please," he said, and Louis swore he could see Harry's eyes well up.

Sighing, Louis stood up and pulled Harry up with him, immediately going in for a tight hug, missing the warmth of his best friends embrace. "You fucker. Promise me you'll never do anything like this again. We can't afford to fall out, Haz. We need each other." Louis took one of Harry's hands in his and intertwined their fingers together, a warm smile settled upon his face. He smiled even wider as Harry leaned down and kissed him, soft and slow, and whispered something so low that Louis had to strain to hear a little. 

"I promise."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> God, I hope this wasn't horrendous or anything of equal value because I suck at everything and life.


End file.
